Tony Zhang
Anothy "Tony" Zhange or Junzhe is a student form the Third Season of the School of Our's. He is known for being the first Asian student on the blog and being in love with Lady Gaga. He was mentioned on 17/32 of the episodes. The School of Our's Ridley High School Tony Zhang was introduced in the Episode 3 Duane Vs Jotrice Jotrice asked Duane if he wants to sit with her at lunch, on their way going to lunch, Tony, the Asian kid doesn't know what a wedgie is and she tells Duane to tell Tony what it is. But its too weird to tell him that. At the table, Duane, Tony, and Jotrice are talking about sweet 16s. Jotrice wants Duane and Tony to go to Tokyo, Japan for her's. Duane says that he might go to Vegas for his, Jotrice is hype and she wants Duane to take her and Tony. In Episode 4 The Science Project Jotrice is fed up with the 5 most dumbest people, James because, he can't spell and is really stupid, Austin because he Don't do his homework and says retarded stuff, Duane, because he say dumb stuff, and ask the same question every day, Tony because he dances in class, and do stupid stuff, and Alex W. Because everyday she sings somewhere over the rainbow, EVERYDAY. In Presentation Day Jess G. Is yelling across the room to get Tony's attention. Jotrice is still annoyed by everyone. In episode 11 Duane's Strategy Jotrice and Duane came back, Tony Zhang asked if Jotrice and I went out, Jotrice asked if he went out with Jess G. He answered with no. In episode 12 English Class, Tony and Jess G. Came in loud as ever, and that annoyed Jotrice. In Episode 15 and 16 Jess and Tony partnered up for a project. Tony the Asian is partners with Jess G. Of course and he sees Duane's picture cause everyone loves it, Tony is jealous of it obviously. "Look at my sexy city" Duane says. Alex M. Says "its so sexy I want to tap the sh*t out of it" In episode 25 Duane vs Jotrice Pt 2 Back in English class Tony (The Asian) and Duane are fighting, again. Jess is laughing. Tony said that Duane looks like a faggot. Jess came to sit in her seat and she hears Duane call Tony a bitch. Jess: "what did you say?" Duane: "Nothing". Alex Juliano: "he called him a asshole". Jess told Duane that Tony thinks he's gay. And Duane said that he thinks tony is gay. Jess shouts "Clearly he is!" Jotrice is yelling at Duane and Tony is laughing. Everyone is looking. The sub finally puts the movie on. As they are watching the movie, everyone hear this shuffle sound effect from a iPhone. It kept going off and everyone is looking around. Jotrice yell whispers at Duane to turn his phone off. Jotrice then yells to the sub..."His phone is going off, write him up!". But the sub didn't care. Tony, told Duane that he have some corny ring tones. After The School of Our's Tony left Ridley High School in 2013 to attend Springfield High School. Tony graduated from Springfield High School in 2015 and started attending Temple University on August 1, 2015. Tony was mention in the The School of Our's Where Are They Now. In episode three Driven To Drive Now after graduation Springfield high school, Tony has been making music. His music influence seems like it comes from Tumblr, his latest album, "Aloe" was the peak of his imaginary career and he is bound to go no where. But any who, Tony goes to school at Temple University in Philadelphia. Music Tony Zhange started a solo project on Bandcamp, as Gaze with two EPs Aloe Wave (2014) Aloe Wave is the debut digital album by Gaze, released February 18, 2014. Includes high quality download in MP3, FLAC and more. Paying supporters also get unlinited streaming via the free Bancamp app track List *Future Loving *Gallery *In The Crowd Adolescent (2015) Adolescent is the second digital album by Gaze. It was released on January 12, 2015. Includes high quality download in MP3, FLAC and more. Paying supporters also get unlinited streaming via the free Bancamp app. Track List *Smoke Up Jonny! *Yours Truly *Skin *Hurt *In Lust *Even *Him Mentions Category:Boy Category:The School of Our's Category:The School of Our's All Stars Category:5th place Category:The school of Our's: Ridley High School